The present invention relates to a tractor-mounted loader and more particularly relates to a bucket linkage for such loader.
Many types of structures are available to connect a bucket to the forward end of loader arms. Typically, a standard mounting arrangement is provided wherein pins or other fasteners are manually inserted to effect a direct connection between the arms and brackets of the bucket, or a somewhat enhanced mounting arrangement is provided wherein an upright holder or carrier is mounted to each of the arms with quick-coupling structure being used for automatically coupling the carrier to the bucket brackets. In these mounting assemblies, the cylinder is either connected between each arm and bucket bracket or between each arm and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,722 issued 22 Jan. 1991 discloses both of these types of mounting arrangements.
To increase bucket rollback angle and breakout power, a linkage assembly either including only a pair of links or including the pair of links together with an attachment carrier is connected between the cylinders and the loader bucket brackets. Loaders with and without linkage assemblies have heretofore only been available as unique and individual loader models, i.e., it has not been possible to field-convert a loader without a linkage assembly to one including such an assembly to improve performance.